1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembled easily and positioned reliably.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, computers and electronic technology are developing rapidly, and correspondingly, a variety of electronic products are commonly employed. Development of computers and electronic technology has trend of miniature. For decreasing profiles of electronic products, a board-to-board connector with a plurality of terminals therein is put forth. Two circuit boards are overlapped and electrically connect with each other. A board-to-board connector is disposed on one of the circuit boards, and a mating connector is disposed on the other circuit board for mating with the board-to-board connector, thereby electrically connecting the two circuit boards.
A conventional board-to-board connector is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 090215541, which includes a male connector and a female connector inserted to each other. The male connector comprises a male housing and male terminals, and the female connector comprises a female housing and female terminals. The male terminals are embedded into male passageways of the male housing from top to bottom. The female terminals are embedded into the female passageways of the female housing from bottom to top. The male housing is put upside down to be inserted onto the female housing, and the male terminals contact and electrically connect with the female terminals.
However, as for the conventional board-to-board connector, the male terminals are assembled in the male passageways in such a way that only the male terminals are plugged into the male passageways without any retention structure. As a result, the male terminals are readily to depart from the male passageways, making contact unreliable. The male terminals are assembled to the male passageways from over the male housing. During assembly, the male passageways in a top of the male housing tend to be damaged by tools, increasing product defective rate.